


Triple Dog Dare

by 10_pasesfire



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Awkward Encounters, Cuties, Dare, Dorks, Implied Blush, Implied sprace, Jocks, M/M, my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_pasesfire/pseuds/10_pasesfire
Summary: It started with a triple dog dare and a big ego.





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Leave comments, criticisms, and kudos. I'm really not that good so tell me how to get better, I need it!! XD :D

"Are you sure you want to do this Jacky boy? That's 30 bucks at stake. Do you really want to risk that?"

"Shut up Race, you're just trying to throw me off."

"Of course I am. Spot is risking MY money and I'd love to keep it."

"You don't have to do it you know. You have your own mind."

"Yes he does, if he ever wants me to touch him again. And anyway, I triple dog dared you."

"Oh, excuse me for not caring about the sacred rules of the triple dog dare." 

Race and Spot bicker but Jack just blocks them out. The world seems to fade away as he is focusing on his target across the cafeteria. He hypes himself up taking deep breaths and kind of jogging in place. He knows this isn't worth 30 bucks, but he really wants to do it for some reason. 

"You gonna go anytime soon Jacky boy?" Spot pipes now focusing his attention back on Jack. He glances back to his target, peaceful and oblivious, sitting at a lunch table with big black glasses and a pencil in his mouth as he reads over something.

"Yeah...yeah okay." Jack takes the first step toward the boy. Then another. Soon he is on his way without even thinking about it. It feels like every step he takes, the boy gets farther away. It's like Jack is walking on a treadmill. He suddenly feels nervous like he can't let this stranger down with his performance. It feels as though it's been forever when suddenly he's right in front of the kid.

The boy sits at the table still oblivious to the tall, oddly nervous specimen to his left. He glances over with disregard but double takes when he sees who it is. He looks up at Jack sending butterflies through his stomach as Jack lays his eyes on the bright blue ones of the boy beneath him. Big and wide and intimidating his eyes almost make Jack recoil. Change his mind and lose thirty bucks.

The boy's mouth opens as if he is about to speak but Jack takes this as his moment. He lifts the boy out of his seat, wrapping his arm around his waist and forcing his mouth against the boy's. He feels the boy fighting against him for a second but then he seemingly melts into Jack. And it just feels so right.

It's like Jack is finding a piece of him that's been missing his whole life. He rubs his hand through the boys curls and grasps at his tucked shirt. But suddenly it's over. The boy comes to his senses and completely pushes Jack away. His eyes are wide under his glasses. He backs into the table, breathing hard and staring at Jack like a deer caught in headlights.

His face and ears are a deep red the longer he stares. Out of nowhere he frantically packs up his stuff. With one final glance at Jack he rushes out. Jack silently berates himself a little for just standing there after like an idiot with a smile on his face.

"Well, you did it Jack! Guess that's 30 dollars for you." Race exclaims with mock excitement.

"Keep it. That was enough." Jack says dreamily, still staring after the boy. "That was...crazy! It felt so good. Why did he run?" Jack says more to himself than anyone. Of course, Spot decides to answer anyway.

"Well, I mean, you did just full on passionately mouth kiss him in the middle of the cafeteria out of nowhere. And you are THE Jack Kelly: captain of every sports team in the school. And, you know, he's...him."

"Yeah Jack, he's probably super confused." Race puts in as he kisses the money he now gets to keep. Spot slaps him in the back of the head.


	2. What is this Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Jack are confused about what they felt during their weird encounter. Race and Spot are mean...er than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter!!! Hope you enjoy :D My Jack is based off of Corey Cott and my David is made up of a little of like every David in case you were wondering.

"I am so confused!" Groaned David, burying his face in Mush's chest. Blink tugged on his arm playfully.

"Hey, face off the merchandise Davey!"

"But Blink, I need the comfort only a Mush can give!" David whined, sitting down on the bed with his face buried in his hands.

"Well get your own, this one is taken."

"Ugh, for once can we focus on me? I'm having a crisis here." David's mind had been completely out of sorts ever since the seemingly random kiss. It had almost become a guilty pleasure to think about it in the few hours that followed it.

It gave David a warm feeling inside but at the same time, a feeling of worry that almost made him sick. He wouldn't admit the warmness overpowered the worry though.

"Right. So Jack Kelly-"

"THE Jack Kelly. Jock slash wickedly talented artist." Mush interrupts Blink.

"Yeah, him. He kissed you in front of the entire cafeteria?" David nods solemnly. "So...he was punking you or something?"

"Oh, so just because it's Jack Kelly and I'm me he's automatically playing a trick? He can't possibly actually like me?"

"Um...yeah that's exactly right." Blink mocks with his signature smile.

"Oh hush. David is absolutely adorable. Jack could totally like him for who he is...or be playing a cruel trick. Either way this couldn't have come from nowhere, could it?"

"What are you implying?" David asked.

"I mean...I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes. And I've definitely seen you glance his way with a gleam in your eyes." Mush shoots David a smirk as a rosey color crept onto David's face.

"T-That's not true, I barely even know him like that. He's barely looked my way up until now and then all of a sudden, a full on make out session? And it felt so...I can't even explain it." Mush sat down next to David and ruffled his curls.

"The feeling is obviously love and you are not accepting it and that's why you are confused. It's okay, I have personally dealt with this. You just need to accept your obvious crush on Jack Kelly. It's not weird, he just has this thing about him that draws everyone like moths to a flame."

"I do NOT have a crush!"

"Oh yeah? Well how about I just mention to him the many pictures you have taken of him for yearbook and how many of those pictures have just 'gotten lost' on your computer? "

"Wait... you looked through my computer? Mush, come on!"

"What? No, of course not...I...Blink, back me up here."

"Yeah, he was going through your computer." Blink added in distractedly as he stared out the window at something.

"Ryan!? You're supposed to help me!" Mush pouted. Blink put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, I was distracted by this woodpecker that..." He trailed as he noticed their faces.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Mush cooed, running his fingers through Blink's blond hair with a smile.

"Ew, I've felt like you guys' third wheel since Mush uttered the name Ryan." David groaned dramatically.

"David, that was in like second grade."

"Exactly!"

"Dude, I think what you need to do is confront Jack since you obviously like him from what has been described and stop hating on us cause we're beautiful!" Blink said, pulling Mush into a kiss. David rolled over on his face and just thinks.

What if Jack kelly does actually like him? Jack Kelly. Liking him. Impossible and yet David wants it to be true so bad. When did this happen? This sudden adoration for that boyish grin and those charismatic eyes? His perfect, dark hair and his surprisingly amazing talent for art? David sighed thinking about it. Sighed! Like a 'wow what a lovely beach resort, this is going to be a lovely vacation' sigh. He couldn't believe he was admitting this, but he had fallen for Jack Kelly!

A boy who was almost invisible from his life for years, and yet, has completed him like the final piece of a puzzle with one kiss.

#

"Why are you still talking about that stupid dork? It was a dare Kelly. Not a romantic set up." Spot whined as they walked down the hall toward first period where the kid was definitely going to be. Jack didn't know when he suddenly realized that the kid was in all but two of his classes.

"I don't care what you guys thought it was. It was something to me and I can't stop thinking about what that something could be."

"Oh would you listen to this guy? Next thing you know he'll be lying awake at home like 'Super nerd, super nerd. Where for art thou super nerd?'. Just waiting for him. Longing!" Spot lightly punched Racetrack's arm rather than smacking him.

"Wow, you're being nice today! I'm proud of you." Jack mocked Spot. "And I am not longing for him I just...I don't know what I'm feeling and that's the problem, I-" Jack cut off suddenly. His hands flew out on either side of him, stopping his two friends from continuing. Directly in front of them was the curly haired boy with the eyepatch kid and his hotty boyfriend. They stared at eachother and it felt like that moment in 'West Side Story' where everyone just faded.

The boy's face flared with a blush as well as Jack's. Jack smirked to hide his uncertainty which unknowingly sent a chill up David's spine.

"Uh, hello?" Spot's voice rang out, breaking the trance. "You know you guys are just dramatically staring at eachother as we all stand here, right?"

"I-uh..." Jack had no words for the abrupt stop he had taken.

"Oh come on." Race grabbed his hand and dragged him into the classroom saving him from what most likely would have been a solid five minutes of Jack stuttering for an explanation. Jack settled into his seat in the class and it began not long after. His mind was buzzing, a voice in the back of his head telling him to look toward the boy. He did. The piercing blue of his eyes caught him like a trap and he was entranced. The boy stared back with an equal look in his eyes.

Something was passed between them that couldn't be explained with words. It was silent, in a language only they could understand. Spoken only through eye contact and yet they both understood. Jack didn't even notice the curious looks from his two best friends or the friends of his new infatuation. Nor did he notice the teacher calling out his name.

"Mr. Kelly, shall I reserve a private study session for you and your friend here or are you going to answer my question now?" Quiet giggles were heard around the room as Jack floundered for something to say.

"Um...forty two?" Jack said quietly.

"Mr. Kelly, this is a history class, not a math class. You could have at least guessed something of the right subject. I know I'm not as cute as Mr. Jacobs but, try to keep your eyes up here from now on, yes?" The class let out a roaring laugh. David coughed as if he were choking on something and slipped down into his seat with a blush as deeply red as a firetruck. Jack just nodded as a blush climbed up his cheeks to his ears. Jack stuck to quick glances from then on.

#

Race and Spot weren't going to pretend like they didn't notice the looks exchanged between the two. It was weird and kind of unnatural. It got worse as the day went on: glances turned to staring which turned to smiles and smirks and winks (mainly from Jack) but the boy, David apparently, definitely liked it.

Spot decided they should clear this whole mess up before it gets started. Dragging Race through the hall, he found David at his locker with no one else around.

"Are you sure we should do this? He's harmless and Jack seems to actually like him. Who are we to block him?"

"Demons."

"...True, but-"

"Shhh, come on." They approached David, slamming his locker closed which caused him to jump.

"Hey, I-"

"Look kid, we just want to clear some stuff up for you about the whole smoochy smoochy in the cafe." Spot interrupted.

"Um...what?"

"You may think Jack likes you with all his grins and flirty looks but he's just mocking you. The whole kiss was a dare and now he's rubbing it in and toying with your emotions. We wanted to tell you before you try to make a move or something. Don't take it personally, he's just...too charming for his own good." Race spilled it all out like it was a long kept secret that he needed to let go of. He kind of felt bad when he saw the light leave David's eyes.

He could see it in his face, the changes subtle, but there. He'd felt something with Jack, and he'd just helped ruin it before it even started.

"Just avoid him is what I suggest." Spot added nonchalantly like this mean act didn't phase him at all. It most likely didn't. Race loved the little jerk, but that's what he was. He was like a puppeteer just bending the boy to his will without a care in the world for his actual feelings.

"Right. Of course," David started sadly. Racetrack could practically hear the tears in his throat. "I knew it was...Probably just a, you know, a...I have to go." David rushed away, barely finishing his sentence.

"What did we just do?" Racetrack asked.

"Saved him." Spot shrugged and took Racetrack's hand as he walked away.

But Racetrack couldn't help but feel that fun had turned into just plain mean in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism motivates meeeee! Do it for the fic! Thank you guys for reading ;D


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack notices David's sudden cold shoulder and tries to work it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking this is the last chapter. Thanks for the reads and kudos you guys! Seeing that people bookmarked and anticipate the next chapter makes me so happy! Enjoy :D

It was obvious to Jack that David was ignoring him suddenly. The emptiness was almost like he'd lost an arm. The strong feelings he'd developed in that short period of time were unexplainable and yet, he felt they were totally justified. Just the other day he'd nervously asked David for his number and David had happily accepted.

Or at least Jack had thought so.

Apparently not, considering he won't answer Jack's calls and he won't even look at him anymore. Even if he sees Jack approaching he'd walk away from where he was. Jack needed to find out what was wrong, so he decided to talk to one of Dave's friends. The one who he had heard been called Mush he thought. He seemed sweeter and less intimidating than the one with the eyepatch called Blink.

He found Mush in the courtyard during lunch reading a book and eating some pasta out of a thermos. He slowly approached, almost not wanting to ask him. He stopped in front of him and nervously shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Uh... M-Mush? Michael? " Jack asked timidly. Mush looked up at him with a small grin.

"Mush is just fine." Jack was comforted by the happiness in his voice. "Please, sit!" He offered, patting the patch of grass next to him. Jack sat reluctantly. He opened his mouth to speak but Mush cut him off, putting his hand over Jack's mouth.

"He's super interested." Jack's eyes widened.

"He is?" He mumbled through Mush's hand.

"Yes," Mush started, pulling his hand away. His grin was replaced with a look of mild annoyance. "At least he was before you broke his heart with your fiendish lies." He made a point of dramatically turning his attention back to his book and ignoring Jack.

"What? What do you mean, I've barely been able to say two words to him!"

"You didn't have to, your goons did it for you. Oh, Jack's just toying with you. The kiss was a dare and everything else was just a huge mind game!" Mush mocked Spot and Race.

"I don't...understand-" Mush snatched him up by the collar and yelled in his face.

"YOU HURT MY BABY, DO YOU GET IT NOW?" Mush gathered his things and got up to leave, but Jack stopped him.

"No Mush, wait! I didn't mean to hurt him I- yes it was a dare. The kiss was initially a dare but...I felt something. Everything after that was real. I wasn't playing with his emotions I want to-to get to know him and be with him. He's like my other half and I don't even know him! That has to mean something doesn't it? Where did you even get that notion? I'd never hurt him that way."

"I told you, your two best buds. Spot and Race cornered him saying you were just leading him on and it was all some big joke." Mush crossed his arms in an intimidating manner.

"They did what!? THEY are the ones toying around. They are doing this for their own benefit, they think David is a dork or something. Don't want to associate with anyone 'lower' than us whatever that means. I swear I'm sincere! Could you just...tell me where he is so I can talk to him?"

Mush let out a long sigh and pursed his lips in thought. "He's... in the library."

"Thanks a million Mush! Spot and Race won't get away with it."

"Hey Jack! " Mush called after them. Jack turned back toward him. He had a reluctant smile on his face. "He's... good. Okay? He's my Davey and...if you hurt him-"

"I would never Mush. I promise."

"Then go get your man, boy!" Jack laughed to himself as he started on his way to David. 

#

David was sitting in the library, studying as usual. He'd been blatantly depressed ever since Spot and Race told him about Jack's true intentions. He'd gotten too close to the situation without even knowing what he was doing and now his heart was broken. 

He didn't know why he felt so bad. It's not like he loved Jack or even knew anything about him, but it still effected him. It definitely still hurt. David was deep in thought when someone touched his shoulder.

He jumped from surprise, but soon realized who it was. He sighed, ready to make an escape. He didn't want to talk to Jack Kelly ever again.

He was opening his mouth to speak when Jack covered it with his hand. "Just...hear me out. Please?" David rolled his eyes and removed Jack's hand from his mouth.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing they said was true! I-well, yes, okay I was dared to kiss you. But, I do like you. I like you a lot and...w-well...it might sound weird but I feel like you're a part of me that's been missing and just-I mean whatever Spot or Race told you, it's not true. I know I'm probably not making sense but I-" Jack was stopped abruptly.

For the second time this week, he was kissing David. Jack could feel the fireworks going off between them. It was the best thing he'd ever felt. He felt free and safe as long as he was close to Jack. His hands were running through Jack's thick hair as Jack's ran through his. He felt empty when they finally pulled away, but as happy as he has all week.

"You...forgive me?"

"I forgave you like half way through your speech. I could... see it in your eyes. I just thought you were cute being all nervous trying to apologize."

"I'm so sorry about my friends I just... I dunno what to say about them."

"I do. They're jerks."

"Yeah I know they are but... I mean they're my jerks. Doesn't justify what they did, but I do love them. I think I love you more though." A deep blush spread across Jack's face when his brain caught up with his mouth. David just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I think I love you too, moron." 

"Ahem." Came a voice from behind Jack. They turned to find Blink and Mush standing there.

"Uh...how long were you-"

"Not long." Blink spoke. He walked up to Jack and slapped him clean across his face, hard and angry.

"Ryan! What the hell, we made up!"

"I know, just making sure he doesn't do anything stupid like that again. Never cross my son like that again, Jack."

"Alright damn! I'm sorry, I really am. Jeez, I knew it was smart to go to Mush instead of you."

"What?" Blink questioned darkly.

"Calm down honey bunny. Let's leave these two to their moment." Mush cooed with a wink, grabbing Blink and walking away.

"They are crazy...I like them." Jack said, cradling his cheek where he was slapped.

"Aw, let me see." David said. Jack removed his hand to reveal his red face. David stroked it with his hand, softly. He leaned in and hugged Jack tight. Jack rubbed circles on his back lovingly.

He'd found his missing piece, and he loved it.

#

Epilogue:  
Blink slapped Spot and Race with ten times as much force as he did Jack. Spot refrained from killing him and they all got along afterward. David barely left Jack's side after that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Criticisms always welcome. Thanks for reading you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Leave comments, criticisms, and kudos. I'm really not that good so tell me how to get better, I need it!! XD :D


End file.
